eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sense tu
|year = 2006 |position = 23rd (Semi-final) |points = 8 (Semi-final) |previous = "La mirada interior" |next = "Salvem el món"}} "Sense tu" (English: Without you) was the Andorran entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2006 in Athens, performed by Jenny. It failed to qualify from the semi-final. Lyrics Catalan= Mai abans m’he sentit al final del camí I ara sé que és així No hi ha res que puguem salvar Ara sé que aquest cop he perdut la partida Ha arribat el final I sé que no hi ha solució Buscaré una raó per sortir d’aquest món sense tu Sense tu, sense tu De sentir-me en el cel, he anat a l’infern Sense tu, sense tu Són tan llargues les nits sola en el meu llit Sense tu, sense tu I no sé com puc escapar Vull fugir de la realitat Oblidar-me del meu passat, caminar sense més Tot i que sé que al final guanyaré Oblidar-te em fa mal Desentendre’m del que ha passat És difícil saber que és molt dur el que m’espera Sense tu al meu costat Sé que no puc somiar El passat ha passat i no torna Cal que miri endavant, cal que aprengui a estimar Sense tu Sense tu, sense tu De sentir-me en el cel, he anat a l’infern Sense tu, sense tu Són tan llargues les nits sola en el meu llit Sense tu, sense tu I no sé com puc escapar Vull fugir de la realitat Oblidar-me del meu passat, caminar sense més Tot i que sé que al final guanyaré Sense tu, sense tu De sentir-me en el cel he anat a l’infer Sense tu, sense tu He perdut aquest joc, oblidant el que sóc Sense tu, sense tu Ara sé que puc escapar Puc fugir de la realitat Oblidar-me del meu passat, caminar sense més Tot i que saps que al final, jo he guanyat Sense tu, sense tu, sense tu |-| Translation= I never felt at the end of the way before And now I know it is There is nothing we could save Now I know that this time I lost the game The end arrived And I know there is no solution I’ll look for a reason to walk out of this world without you Without you, without you From feeling in heaven, I went to hell Without you, without you The nights alone in my bed are so long Without you, without you And I don’t know how I could escape I want to get away from reality Forget my past, simply walk on Even though I know that at the end I will win Forgetting you hurt me Not wanting to know about what happened It’s difficult to know that what is waiting for me is hard Without you by my side I know that I can’t dream The past passed and doesn’t come back I need to look forward, I need to learn to love Without you Without you, without you From feeling in heaven I went to hell Without you, without you The nights alone in my bed are so long Without you, without you And I don’t know how I could escape I want to get away from reality Forget my past, simply walk on Even though I know that at the end I will win Without you, without you From feeling in heaven I went to hell Without you, without you I lost this game, forgetting what I am Without you, without you Now I know that I’m able to escape I’m able to get away from reality Forget my past, simply walk on Even though you know that at the end, I won Without you, without you, without you Videos Jenny-Sense tu Jennifer - Sense Tu (Andorra) 2006 Semi-Final Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2006 Category:Andorra in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Catalan Category:Non-Qualifiers Category:Last place entries